Many cities have by-laws requiring dog owners to clean up after their pets. Thus, in order to avoid possible fines, it is advantageous that a dog owner keep plastic bags to hand.
In the prior art addressing this problem, applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,017 which issued to Lindsay on Aug. 15, 1995. Lindsay discloses a cylindrical dispenser for dispensing plastic bags from a roll, the cylinder mountable to a pet leash. The cylinder may be rigid or may be flexible. Although, Lindsay teaches that the dispenser is flexible, it is likely that the dispenser would be sewn integrally with the line portion of the leash, apparently to overcome the stated disadvantage that the bags from the roll of bags held in the dispenser would not dispense quite as easily from a flexible cylinder and would not provide as good a handle as a rigid cylinder. The structure of Lindsay is dictated by the cylindrical roll of bags he teaches vending from the bag dispenser. Thus, the dispenser, if flexible, is integral with the leash in an attempt to make the dispensing structure semi-rigid.